


The Contest

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feral virgil, like so fluffy, no actual violence though, soft logan, very soft analogical, virgil with a bat, with a bit of angst sandwiched in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Virgil and Logan are not affectionate around the others, preferring to keep their affection behind closed door. When the others decide to have a contest about them, Virgil thinks it’s harmless fun. That opinion changes when Logan has a panic attack.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	The Contest

**Author's Note:**

> What to expect from this:  
> Logan being cuddly  
> Virgil going feral  
> sweet pet names

Logan rose up in Virgil’s room, looking around for other sides. “Virgil?”

“In here, starshine!” Virgil called from the kitchen. He turned, smiling as he saw Logan enter. “We’re alone if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Logan instantly relaxed, even going so far as to undo his tie and let it simply hang around his neck. “Thank goodness.” 

Virgil held out an arm and Logan slid next to him, cuddling close as Virgil stirred a pot with the other arm. “Is something wrong?”

Logan shook his head, burying it in Virgil’s neck and breathing deep. Virgil chuckled. “I see the problem. Did the hoodie get washed?”

Logan nodded. “On accident. It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

Virgil smiled, pushing the pot off the burner. Straightening in height, he rested his chin on Logan’s head. “Are you wanting me to wear it for a while?”

Logan looked up at him. “Would you?”

Virgil hated the hoodie, the reminder of everything he left behind and what he had to sacrifice to get to the place he was at today. But, no matter how much he hated the hoodie, he loved Logan more. So, he nodded and Logan sank out to get it, an almost giddy smile on his face. Virgil wore the hoodie around for the rest of the night, cuddling close to Logan after dinner as they watched a movie together.

The next day, Patton called them all for a meeting. While waiting for Logan to arrive, Roman started talking. Virgil was sitting in the unlit staircase so no one noticed he was there at first. Roman smiled at the others in a way that said he had an idea that was going to be really stupid. At least, that’s the way Virgil chose to see the smile.

“I have an idea! We are all aware that Logan and Virgil are dating, yes?”

Patton and Remus nodded, while Janus just sarcastically said, “No.”

“Anyways, they never seem to be that affectionate but I can’t imagine that they’re both not clingy. So, I propose a contest!”

“What kind of contest?” Janus asked with all the enthusiasm of someone who was counting the seconds to leave.

“Whoever manages to get the cutest photo of them being affectionate wins a prize of their choice!”

Remus jumped up, clapping his hands. “This should be fun!”

Janus sighed and leaned back on the couch. “Fine, if this is what it takes to make you shut up.”

Patton smiled but didn’t say anything. Virgil decided it was time to make an entrance so he jumped slightly as if he just appeared and snapped on the lights. “What’s this about making someone shut up? Is it princey? He really does talk too much.”

Roman scoffed in indignation and immediately rounded on him. Virgil just grinned as Logan appeared and stopped Roman mid-rant. Patton clapped his hands and, as Logan settled onto the couch, got the meeting started about the schedule for the next few weeks and what that means.

The next few weeks went by without much incident, Virgil had to close a few doors when Roman or Remus tried to peek in on them but other than that it was quiet. He didn’t think Logan even knew about the contest. Everything was going smoothly until Virgil let his guard down. 

He was dressed in a simple muscle tee, his muscular arms on display as he spun Logan around the logical side’s living room. They were dancing to simple love songs and Virgil had just leaned Logan down into a dip when they heard a camera shutter click.

Looking up, they spotted Roman peeking out from the coat closet. Virgil almost dropped Logan in shock but caught him before he fell too far. Logan’s face was frozen in a look of panic, his chest starting to heave. Virgil realized what was happening and quickly waved a hand, effectively throwing Roman out of the room and picked Logan up. Sitting on the couch with the other side in his lap, Virgil guided Logan’s hand to his chest. 

“Dearheart, I’m going to need you to copy my breathing, can you do that?” His voice was gentle, entire attention focused on his boyfriend.

Logan nodded, trying and failing to mimic the steady 4-7-8 pace Virgil was setting. Virgil coached him through it, murmuring constant praise. When Logan’s breathing steadied and his eyes went back into focus, losing the glassy look they’d had previously, Virgil knew he was fine. Reaching with one hand, the other still wrapped close to Logan, he grabbed his old hoodie and threw it over Logan’s shoulders. He grabbed his newer hoodie from where he’d tossed it on the couch and wrapped it around a pillow. 

Easily lifting Logan up, he put the tired logical side down on the couch and handed him the pillow. Logan’s arms wrapped around it as his eyes went back to a half-unfocused state where he was staring at the wall without seeing it. Virgil gently eased him down into a comfortably curled up position. “I’ll be right back. I’m just gonna go talk to Roman.” He offered as an explanation as Logan curled one hand around his wrist.

Virgil grabbed the baseball bat leaning against the wall, eyes starting to glow with how angry he was, eyeshadow almost nonexistent as the only emotion he was feeling was rage. His eyes turned gray as his hair fell in front of them. He sank out, appearing in Roman’s room, which was pitch black save for the computer screen lighting his face. 

Roman must have heard him arrive because he turned around and shrieked. “Remus, is that you?!”

Virgil’s voice growled out, a second layer sounding a beat behind it that gave it an echoing feel. “Worse.”

Roman yelled again as he finally registered who it was and what he was holding. Virgil stalked forward, feet moving with pinpoint accuracy usually only found in cats stalking their prey. “Delete the picture.”

Roman’s hands went out, cradling the laptop to him. “Why?”

Virgil raised the bat as if a fastball were coming in. “Because if you don’t, I’ll make you wish it _was_ Remus that had shown up instead of me.”

Roman squeaked and did as he was told, spinning the device around to show Virgil, who relaxed slightly as the trash folder emptied. “Good.” His double voice was still in effect, rumbling throughout the room. “If I find out anyone else has a picture, they’ll meet a similar fate.” With that, he sank out, keeping eye contact with Roman the whole way out.

He appeared back in Logan’s room where he was still curled around the pillow, slow tears falling onto the hoodies. Virgil sighed, putting the bat down and letting his dark voice fade. With his appearance back to normal, he moved over to the couch and picked Logan up, cradling him close. Logan’s hands reached up to fist into Virgil’s shirt, holding himself as close to him as possible. To help, Virgil slowly moved until they were both lying down with Logan on top and a blanket over his back. 

Logan nestled into Virgil’s neck, cold nose barely making him flinch as Logan sought warmth. Virgil started out with humming, one hand gently placed on Logan’s neck while the other was rubbing his back in soothing circles they both love. Eventually, he started singing softly, the words ghosting over his lips in an intimately cozy way. When Logan started singing along with him, he knew they were going to be alright.


End file.
